User blog:AeroCorsair/Finally that time of the year
"We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everyhwere." - Tim McGraw One year. One year ago Aero Vought Corsair was created, or, well, at the time just Aero Corsair. He was a ponification of the Rebel Alliance, part of Night Squadron, and general bad- ... Let me stop you right there, that's what he was. Took me a while to figure that out, which traveled through the Skies Family, meeting Rocky and becoming "brothers from other mothers", then to expanding Aero's horizon with him being inducted into the Wonderbolts. That, my friends, is the story of an OC that really wasn't suppose to be what he was, or, well, still is. Because of Twitterponies and the community that it is, Aero became one of the known OC's of the Second Generation as Roseluck refered to. And that was due in no small part to the manes, especially Rainbow Dash and AJ, who helped set up the Wonderbolts tryouts, Daisy, Roseluck, and occasionally Colgate being around for Aero to talk to, Esmeralda always being on call for new goggles, Glyde for being Aero's right hoof pony, and Queen Chrysalis's old AND new player, both who loved Aero, and I thought they were some of the coolest people in the world. But, alas, his time has come. Aero is technically already there, but he's in retirement. There's nothing else I can do with him, and with Team Ovation and the Pegapals taking center stage, those who can't adapt get left behind, and that's exactly me. I'm honestly blessed to say my last RP on TP was with the pegapals, who made it SO much better than I thought, and exhaustively worked with my inability to keep on a steady track. I can't tell you how fun it is to get to RP with them. While I never got to RP as mane, or never got the luck of the draw to get a show character, I was happy with Aero, because unlike some of the other people on here, I'm just not good enough to manage two or more accounts. As many know, I have a history of ragequits, and then returning, which, I wish I could go back and stop myself from doing (Like Looper!) or even those moments of "Complaining" about everything because either I wasn't asked about it, or I wasn't involved. (Which prolly was because I either wasn't on, I never go on the IRC, or I previously stated I didn't care) to which, I regret as well. There's a lot I regret, honestly, stuff I did do, stuff I didn't, players I hurt with words or actions, such as RL or Daisy, which I believe set the stage for my downhill slope and my exit. The ego just exploded, basically, and like a plane with a wing gone, it just spiraled down into the ocean. (None were killed, by the way. It was a drone) I asked myself once what was the best thing i could do with Aero that would make him (and myself) happy, and while I didn't know at first, but that was meeting Clock. And remember those arguments I made about relationships in the RP? That changed just as well. Like how AJ, Rainbow Dash, Rocky, Roseluck, and Daisy helped change Aero's RP style, Clock was the final nail in the coffin for "Old Aero". I'm trying to write thise after having about ten monsters, bare with me, it's sporadic and random. But those aft mentioned, and those I haven't mentioned but know who they are, thank you for everything you've done, you all helped build Aero to what he is, and I can't thank you enough for it, I'd send you all the hugs I could if I could, but unfortunately shipping would be expensive. And I can't pay dat. I gotz me needz! Oh, and especially Dreamer. Dreamer rocks. Well. As i depart into the world of real life, I leave you with a quote that I hold dear. “Use what talents you possess, the woods will be very silent if no birds sang there except those that sang best.” -Henry van Dyke No matter what, you're unique, and because of that, you're the best. -Aero Vought Corsair Category:Blog posts